


Looking At Him

by bigirlgiggles



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Charlie Dalton - Freeform, Dead Poets Society - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Lovesickness, M/M, Neil Perry - Freeform, Tickling, Todd Anderson - Freeform, i mean this is straight up neil is love sick and infatuated with todd, steven meeks - Freeform, tickle fight, ticklish!neil, ticklish!todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/pseuds/bigirlgiggles
Summary: Neil, lovesick and excited, can’t stop admiring Todd.





	Looking At Him

**Author's Note:**

> I would die for the way that Neil and Todd look at each other.

Neil had a grin so stupidly wide on his face, he was more than certain it would split his face into two.

Todd, with his sweet baby blues and messy blond hair, was looking up at him with more of a questioning look, which made Neil want to grin, even more, his cheeks aching with pure joy.

They hadn’t meant to get so distracted. The dark haired boy swore he was going to finish at least half of his chemistry assignment before dinner, just so he didn’t have to force himself to do it when all he wanted to do was fool around with Todd, and yet here they were. All it had taken was one mention of Todd wanting him to test-read something new before he read it at the next society meeting, and all of the thoughts Neil had of dealing with atoms were quickly discarded and replaced with excitement. 

Neil, sat back on his heels on Todd’s bed as rested his hands on Todd’s knees. The other was in his undershirt and sweatpants, his chest shaking with residual giggles from Neil’s enthusiasm about their in-class poetry reading an hour earlier. 

“I think Keating’s to blame for you not doing any of your homework.” Todd grinned up at him, and Neil’s heart practically skipped a beat from the way Todd was looking at him. The soft flush of his cheeks was beautiful, left behind from too many giggles all at once. His smile was almost a smirk, curious and playful and inviting all at once and Neil wanted so badly to kiss it off of his face. His lips were pink, the subtle color from their eager kisses. His favorite thing was kissing Todd. Quick little ones, long and passionate kisses, it all made Neil’s head swim in the most impossibly fun way.

“I think Keating’s to blame for me wanting more English homework.”Neil pushed a bit of hair away from Todd’s face, looking down at him. 

Admiring him. 

Admiring Todd and his freckled shoulders holding onto his thin arms on either side of his thin waist and smooth chest. There were small lovebites healing just under his collarbones, and Neil smiled to himself, remembering the way Todd’s breath caught and Tod’s small moans and just the way Todd’s reaction was simply so Todd of him. 

“Do you think Charlie would kick my ass if I asked for more?”

“I think Charlie would kill you right there for turning into a second Cameron.”Todd laughed, shaking his head so his hair fell onto his face again.

Neil dove down, quick enough to make Todd half-gasp half-laugh, kissing and nibbling at his exposed neck. “And how would you feel,” He spoke close enough to his neck that it still tickled. “about my transformation?”

“Ew!”Todd laughed, trying to bring his shoulder up to his ear to block his sort of boyfriend’s ticklish attack on his neck. “I’d ask for a new roommate!I’d live with Charlie instead!”

“You would not!”Neil gasped, sitting up to start squeezing at Todd’s sides, his happy laughter only working as encouragement to continue. “You would ask me for homework answers like you do now! Besides, one person can only tolerate Charlie talking for so long.”

“I-I don’t ask Cameron!”Todd laughed, throwing his head back and nearly making Neil swoon. “I ask Charlie!”

“Who got them from Cameron.”Neil pointed, out. He found himself smiling, outright laughing along with Todd when he started to vibrate his fingers into his stomach, making his laughter increase. “That’s all six degrees of separation, don’t you think?”

Ticklishness was not something to go unexploited among the members of the dead poets' society, especially if the reaction was endearing enough. Neil was used to being at the receiving end of the attacks, Charlie found himself a common tickle monster to his friend, especially with Meeks and Neil. Todd’s ticklishness, accidentally exposed by a jab to the side from Knox, was something Neil was thankful for. It was an innocent way to make Todd laugh, and fun for both of them, no matter how badly Todd tried to pretend he was annoyed by it.

Todd’s hands stopped trying to grab at Neil’s, instead of finding a spot on either of Neil’s hips, giving them quick squeezes. Neil shrank in on himself, and Todd rolled them over, not wasting a second to start his own attack on Neil’s hips. Neil, kicking his legs behind Todd, laughed loudly and freely under him. He felt his own blush make its way onto his cheeks, simply from being tickled by Todd rather than doing the tickling him.

He only started to thrash when Todd’s fingers worked their way under his arms, trapped by Neil clamping his arms down against them.

The both of them sliding down off of the edge of the bed and landing with a hard thud on the floor brought a moment of silence.

Todd started giggling again first, his shoulders shaking with the intensity of his giddy laughter.

Neil couldn’t help but join in. Todd was infectious.

He didn’t know why he was so, so infatuated with his sort of boyfriend- could he call him that? Were they honestly lovers? Just friends who kissed and let their hands and mouths wander? Experimenting? He wanted to keep the feeling forever, title be damned.

The way Todd’s smile made his chest swell with warmth, his laughter making his stomach fill with relentless butterflies. When Neil leaned in and kissed him, Todd was not caught by surprise. He welcomed it. Neil’s fingers found their way into Todd’s hair, his eyes shutting. His fingers traced the soft skin of his face littered in small marks and fading acne scars, where Neil’s fingers had softly trailed in the dark of their shared room after hours so many times before. Todd’s hands came to rest on his side, light enough to make Neil want to squirm.

“You’re ruining it.”Neil furrowed his eyebrows, unable to help the smile on his lips.

“I am not.”Todd squeezed his side, suddenly reigniting the silly mood between them.

“You are-Todd!”Neil erupted with laughter as the blond made himself comfortable, digging into his hips gleefully. He must have learned from Charlie, damn him.

Neil didn’t want Todd to stop.

Neil wanted to kiss him. And keep his hands on him and kiss him again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @bigirlgiggles


End file.
